


Salvation

by the_unseelie_lord



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unseelie_lord/pseuds/the_unseelie_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he asked, I didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I am going straight to hell. This was fueled by alcohol and dares. If you are offended by this, it's your fault for looking up NSFW fanfic featuring Jesus.

The first time he asked me, I almost refused. How could I do something such as this; so filthy, so wrong? But my resolve crumbled as I looked down into his eyes, and I knew I would never be able to refuse him.

The rope was heavy in my hands, coarse and rough, already leaving red marks on my skin just from holding it. But he looked up at me, knelt at me feet, the smallest of smiles curving onto his face as I gently pulled his arms behind his back. The knots I made were clumsy, somehow both too crude for his pale, perfect skin, and yet, just right. How was it, that I deserved this?

I ran my thumb over his full lips, wishing I could explore, wishing I could taste, yet knowing all would be lost if I did. Instead, I settled for dragging my nails down that pale chest, drawing broken moans out of his mouth as they skated over his nipples and further down. I pressed my mouth against his neck, marking it with teeth and tongue, wishing I could be gentle and knowing that was something neither of us wanted. I barely had my hand around him before he was coming, breathing my name as he did.

\------

Again and again, he came to me. I could see it in his eyes, the desperate need to lose control, to let someone else take responsibility for once. How could I deny him this, after all he had done for me?

Some days, it was slow, gentle, nothing but hours of warm bodies pressed against each other, him writhing underneath me as I explored every inch of his skin.

More often, it was hard and fast, bruises and bites reminders of my presence. Those days he would pull against the ropes, bruises blossoming under his skin, as he tried to both get away from and force himself onto my fingers, spreading him open like a common whore. Sometimes, I would start slowly, sinking inch by inch into that velvety heat, but it would always end the same: pounding into him, drawing screams out of his throat. The days after those nights, I would smile, hearing his hoarse voice make speeches to his unsuspecting followers. They never knew he was mine.

Every time, as I leaned over him, I would stare at this lips. Oh how I wished to kiss him, claim him. If only it would not cost me my soul.

\------

The air was dry and warm the last time I saw him, sun pounding down upon us. I strode across the desert sands with more confidence than I felt, taking him into my arms.

For the first and last time, I pressed my lips against his, with a whispered plea.

"Please, forgive me, Jesus, my love."


End file.
